Le jour des morts
by Akhoris
Summary: One shot. Chaque année, le même jour, ils se retrouvent


Texte écrit pendant la nuit du FoF sur le thème de « Debout les morts ».

Chaque année, c'était la même chose. Chaque année, le jour de l'anniversaire de la tragédie, ils se retrouvaient. Chaque année, pendant quelques heures, une trêve s'installait en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

Jack s'avançait au milieu des tombes dans ce cimetière militaire où l'on offrait une vue superbe. Il était bien placé. Il avait été installé sur un promontoire d'où on pouvait voir un immense lac et admirer les montagnes qui se dressaient autour. Mais les vivants seul profitent du paysage. Pour les autres, des boites alignées sous la terre, recouvertes d'une dalle de pierre, le sigle d'Overwatch, un nom, le silence.

Il marqua un arrêt au niveau de cette pierre gravée de son nom. Officiellement mort, et pourtant, lui, il pouvait voir l'étendue bleue du lac. Il reprit sa marque et continua à déambuler.

Tellement de souvenirs l'assaillaient. Toutes ces tombes portaient des noms qu'il connaissait. Toutes permettaient de garder le souvenir de ceux qui avaient péris. Certaines évoquaient des éclats de rire et d'autres moments de convivialité. D'autres ravivaient un visage aux traits devenus brumeux par le temps et la mémoire qui flanche. Puis, il y avait ceux qui vous broyaient le cœur. Ceux qui ravivaient les doutes, qui vous hurlaient que vous auriez pu éviter ça.

Devant lui, les tombes rassemblaient les victimes de la guerre. Un grand nombre rejoignirent cette place à la suite des attentats de Rome. D'autres, plus nombreux encore, à la chute du quartier général suisse. D'ailleurs, d'ici, il arrivait à percevoir cette base qui fut leur maison pendant si longtemps. Enfin quand ils avaient quelques jours pour enfin se poser. Tout semblait être resté comme figé dans le temps si ce n'est que les flammes ne s'élevaient plus des décombres. A croire que personne n'a voulu y remettre les pieds.

Il avait connu ce cimetière à une époque où il était le lieu pour rendre hommage à des héros. Maintenant, il n'y avait même plus de gardien s'occupant de l'entretien du lieu et la majorité des pierres blanches avaient noircies. L'herbe était folle et quelques grands arbres en masquaient même certaines.

Il s'arrêta devant une pierre. « Ana Amari » disait la gravure. Un bouquet y avait été déposé, desséché depuis longtemps. Ses doigts l'effleurèrent. Il était déjà là l'année dernière. Il n'en restait plus grand-chose. Sans doute autant que du corps qui gisait là-dessous. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les restes. Les tiges se brisèrent. Ce qui restait de pétales tombèrent sur la pierre.

Il n'avait jamais réussi à se pardonner la perte de son amie.

Le vent souffla et avec lui, il décida enfin d'arriver à leur rendez vous annuel. Chaque année, il se demandait s'il allait vraiment revenir. Chaque année, il arrivait dans un silence des plus complets. Chaque année, il voyait la brume noire s'approcher et tous ses instincts lui hurlaient de se préparer au combat. Et chaque année, il le regardait prendre forme à ses cotés puis garder le silence.

« Tu es venu. »

« Comme chaque année. »

La première année, le face à face avait été difficile. Le cimetière en avait gardé quelques séquelles. Quelques pierres constataient qu'une violente bataille eut lieu entre eux. Jack ne supportait pas la présence de celui qui les avait trahis ici même. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être là… il n'avait pas le droit alors que nombre de morts ici étaient de son fait.

Mais la présence même du Faucheur au sein du cimetière réveillait en lui des doutes. Les preuves de la culpabilité de Gabriel dans l'attentat de Munich, les avait il vu de ses propres yeux ? Il croyait juste les informations qu'il avait récupéré. Mais si… Non, Reyes n'était pas là pour insulter les morts mais pour leur rendre hommage. Il en avait pris conscience. Alors Jack posa des questions. Elles restèrent sans réponse. Le Faucheur se contenta de dire qu'il n'était pas là pour lui, mais pour eux. Et leur bataille salissait la mémoire de ceux qui demeuraient sous leurs pieds. Alors acceptèrent ils une trêve. Juste pendant vingt quatre heures. Cette journée était là pour le recueillement.

Ça n'enlevait rien de ce sentiment qui lui broyait le ventre d'être face à son ancien ami ayant rejoint l'ennemi.

Chaque année, le rendez-vous était tenu. Chaque année, les morts marchaient pour se souvenir des leurs.


End file.
